stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kevin W./Archive 2006
Rear Admiral (lower half) I know the modern US Navy calls it that but didn't they (Star Trek) use the title of Commodore? Was just asking because I was looking to do the rank pages for teh TWOK era along your style (to keep with the formating). --Sneg 14:16, 16 July 2006 (UTC) :The term Commodore was used from ENT up until TNG. Since then it's been the two Rear Admiral grades. Don't worry about doing the rank pages. I'm already planning on doing pages for all eras. Kevin W. 19:09, 16 July 2006 (UTC) ::Already started on one. Federation Starfleet Ranks - 2278 - Sciences but I haven't gotten much futher. Whew those are alot of work. And also did a Commodore page. --Sneg 19:39, 16 July 2006 (UTC) :::I notice you're using the Kuro-RPG ranks. Good. Stick to using the ranks that have usable images. If there isn't an image for Master Chief Petty Officer of Starfleet, then don't put that down as a rank. TWOK enlisted ranks only go MCPO 1st Class, MCPO2, SCPO, CPO, Petty Officer 1st Class, PO2, Able Seaman. Also, I wouldn't use the Fleet Captain rank. There isn't enough evidence to suggest it exists. ::::Sorry about the MCPO thing - was just trying to keep with the formating of what you had already. Kuro-RPG Ranks are really pretty aren't they? :) Classic Trek had at least two FCapt's - Pike and Garth. Memory Alpha --Sneg 20:49, 16 July 2006 (UTC) :::::I know about Pike and Garth. It's just that they were the only FCapts seen ever, so there's no evidence to suggest the rank was continued. Uniforms Very last time I'll be checking (Cable modem gets returned to the Cabel company today!). Yup they're from Spike's Star Trek page. (Man you have a good eye). I wasn't planning on doing ALL the uniforms just the basic ones. I know he (I assume Spike is a "he") has ALOT of uniforms on his site but I wasn't planning on doing all the versions, just a sample of one or two uniforms from each era (know what I mean?) If you see one dress uniform from the Classic Era (you've seen them all) I don't think you need to see the same one in red and blue. :-) Hopefully I'll be back on line by the end of the week. --Sneg 11:10, 24 July 2006 (UTC) Ranks I just wanted to compliment you on the work you're doing with the ranks for the movie era. Very well done. I was wondering, though, if there was any plans on putting a description in for the various versions. For example, what the differance is between a "Dividion Commander" and a "Division Command Officer." Just curious. JusticeCEO 11:24, 25 July 2006 (UTC) :Division commanders are the highest officers in their division. They can wear the white with a division slash or they can stick with the division color with white slash, which is what other officers in charge of the division wear. I'm thinking I may just merge the articles, though. ::Or we could just add an article on how the ranks/divisions are read. Up to you, though. I just want to make sure everyone that reads it will be able to understand it. JusticeCEO 11:55, 26 July 2006 (UTC) Rank Image Help Sneg told me that you needed some help with the movie-ear rank images. Just let me know what you need and I'll try and get it done. You can reach me at JusticeCEO@optonline.net if you need to. JusticeCEO 11:06, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :I uploaded the straight Cadet rates & ranks and then noticed that there was no page for them. If you want, I can add a page or you can just use these to make sure I did the naming right. JusticeCEO 14:42, 10 August 2006 (UTC) ::No, because they're supposed to have a division slash indicating what division the cadet will be entering after they graduate. I should have told you. They do look good, though. The naming is correct. --Kevin W. 17:08, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :::That's odd. I thought that there were some undecideds, like Savik, that just had the red with no stripe. Oh well, they're there if we need them. JusticeCEO 17:19, 10 August 2006 (UTC) ::::Hmm. According to this - http://st-spike.org/pages/uniforms/2278-2350/divisions.htm, only the sleeve bands have division slashes. The shoulder straps are solid red. --Kevin W. 17:24, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :::::Now that is interesting. I think we should stay with the stripes on both, though. It makes for a more uniform look. (Yes, the pun was intended. ;-) ) JusticeCEO 20:25, 10 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::I disagree. While this is a fanon wiki, we can't openly contradict canon. --Kevin W. 22:04, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :::::::I do see your point, but I am still partial to the explaination that the red shoulder stripes were for the undecided cadets. However, you are the rank guru and I will bow to your judgement. JusticeCEO 01:07, 11 August 2006 (UTC) It's finallt done!!!! Well, all except the Enlisted ranks for Cadets and Dividion Command Officers, but those aren't on the Kuro site. --JusticeCEO 15:26, 13 September 2006 (UTC) :A-W-E-to the motherfrakking-S-O-M-E! Thanks for all of your help. I really do appreciate it. Now I just need to finish uploading all of the Bajoran ranks and it should be done. --Kevin W. 20:04, 13 September 2006 (UTC) X (ST:Phoenix-X) Kevin W., why have you erased my article and marked this page for deletion? --Hawku 03:12, 14 August 2006 (UTC) :Because it should be within the main Phoenix-X article instead. --Kevin W. 03:13, 14 August 2006 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks for the heads up. --Hawku 03:16, 14 August 2006 (UTC) Categorys *Well this is for my future articles on this tar Trek wiki. - Captain Zman *sorry, I am still new here, I just became a member about 10 min ago and I am still learning about what to do on this website, so i gess you can delete the Category, friends? - Captain Zman **Don't worry. I wasn't trying to be mean. This page may help you in the future. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/What_Wikipedia_Isn%27t **BTW, click the second button from the right on the toolbar to sign all of your talk page messages. --Kevin W. 23:49, 14 August 2006 (UTC) *Thanks for the link now I now what to do here and who to do it. Captain Zman Enterprise-Z *''Do Not edit my articles in the future'' - Captain Zman *'Stop it!' - Captain Zman **Sorry, but as a contributing member of this wiki, I have an obligation to make sure that all of the articles are up to standard. I was merely making your article fit those standards. There are rules for formatting that must be followed. --Kevin W. 05:55, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Ranks Kevin, what difference does it make if i use a rank pic on MY character pages that i uploaded as compared to one you uploaded AFTER i uploaded mine? (I don't mean to be combative but to me it makes no sense you changing the pic)--Logan MacLeod 23:15, 14 August 2006 (UTC) :I only changed them because everyone here uses the Kuro-RPG ranks. They're the best. Period. It's simply a matter of uniformity. --Kevin W. 23:26, 14 August 2006 (UTC) ::okay, i can understand wanting uniformity but the images were EXACTALLY the same and the non kuro ones i used were uploaded because there were none of that on the site (i searched) and as for them being the best that is YOUR oppinion (which i respect) not a definite fact.--Logan MacLeod 23:41, 14 August 2006 (UTC) ::p.s. i don't mean my response to sound combative--Logan MacLeod 23:42, 14 August 2006 (UTC) :::I'm currently in the process of getting all of the ranks up. Considering how many rank eras, how many divisions and how many ranks there are, it's a long process. Just don't worry about the rank images. Tell me what images you need specifically and I'll get them taken care of. --Kevin W. 23:47, 14 August 2006 (UTC) Kevin, when you get a chance i need lieutenant (operations) pip image 2373 era. thx --Logan MacLeod 00:43, 15 August 2006 (UTC) :Already been done. --Kevin W. 00:51, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Thanks :) --Logan MacLeod 01:07, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Another rank request (sorry) if possible i would like (if you can find it) a master chief petty officer insignia 2373 era on the operations background. thx --Logan MacLeod 04:06, 15 August 2006 (UTC) --Kevin W. 04:08, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Thanks, again --Logan MacLeod 04:26, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Demilitarized Zone links I understand your point, I guess, but most of the links that you changed have no corresponding page here as yet. Like "Great Houses" or "House of Duras" or "William Ross" or "Founders" or "Klingon-Cardassian War". So why change them from Memory Alpha? Now there's a bunch of broken links. Personally, I'd rather having them link to the pertinent information. Wouldn't you? ::I'll try to post the pages here tomorrow. --Kevin W. 07:22, 18 August 2006 (UTC) What?! *What the $%^&, why are you always changing my pages and stuff? STOP IT RIGHT NOW, these are my articles, so don't edit them unless you have my permission!!! - Captain Zman ::Calm the #$%^ down. Your articles are not correctly formatted, and they need to be fixed. Also, show me anything in the Wiki rules that says I can't edit your articles. --Kevin W. 04:32, 20 August 2006 (UTC) :::Let's watch the language people. And Captain Zman - Kevin is correct. Your two articles were only moderately corrected for formating. Not every article here needs to link back to Memory Alpha. Please look at www.wikia.com where this site is based/hosted from to learn how things work. Also when signing your name please put two dashes (-) and four tildes (~) at the end of your comments. That will automatically sign your name and date your messages. --Sneg 10:49, 20 August 2006 (UTC) *Well, ok, I'm sorry about the language, but it is Fanon and I created the page/article, and well I think it's up to me to see who edits my pages. - Captain Zman ::No, it's not up to you. This wiki is open to editing from anyone and you cannot dictate who can and cannot edit your pages. --Kevin W. 21:18, 20 August 2006 (UTC) :::And the only thing done was FORMATING which isn't changing your article only improving it. And I shall repeat Also when signing your name please put two dashes (-) and four tildes (~) at the end of your comments. That will automatically sign your name and date your messages. --Sneg 01:55, 21 August 2006 (UTC) *Dose Porthos look better now? --Captain Zman 01:55, 21 August 2006 (UTC) *Why did you call me a @#$%^&*, I made the Enterprise (NX-01) a liite better?! --Captain Zman 06:11, 21 August 2006 (UTC) ::You changed the sidebar image, which was fine as is. --Kevin W. 01:16, 22 August 2006 (UTC) *I'm sooooooooo sorry! Ok, I think it looks much better, because Enterprise (NX-01) is in action, and in space. Your poicture is like that on like every Enterprise page, I thought it would look much better... --Captain Zman 01:55, 21 August 2006 (UTC) *Well It's not Vadelizum, all I'm doing is putting better pictures on the Wiki. **Ok, I'm sorry I hope we can forget all this, friends --Captain Zman 11:25, 22 August 2006 (UTC) *All I'm doing is adding more information on USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) and adding some pictures. **I am following Memory-Alpha's Format... --Captain Zman 11:25, 22 August 2006 (UTC) *How the #$%^ is adding links to Memory-Alpha vandalism!?!?! **I am doing this bacuse it's all red on the pages, so I put the links their! --Captain Zman 08:00, 23 August 2006 (UTC) *Why do you want to delete Gorn --Captain Zman 11:15, 25 August 2006 (UTC) ::Language people! Let's keep it clean and civil!' --Sneg 13:04, 26 August 2006 (UTC) User Info Box Guess you like that I added this huh? :-) --Sneg 17:26, 24 August 2006 (UTC) :Indeed. --Kevin W. 17:28, 24 August 2006 (UTC) ''The new look'' *Well, No I did not removed a lot of important information, in fact I only set it up better and added more vary important information, like a introdution on the Main Page, and I added a picture to make it look more exsciting, and more fun and the Intro has more Info, and there's only 2 days left of August, so I had to update it, because what can we do in two days... Nothing! Why be so negative! Do you not like all new changes. So, I made it look better, thank you vary much! - Captain Zman August 29, 2006 *Well It's not Vadelizum, all I'm doing is putting better pictures on the Wiki. making it look more apeling, and jsut becuse I am a really bad speller dose not mean I can get band from this wiki!!! - Captain Zman August 30, 2006 *Well the main page has not changed in a while and the Did You Know? part is the same after a million years and it's the same with The Article of the Week **PS: Vadelizum means: willful or malicious destruction or defacement of public or private property. ***So, I am only editing to the the wiki to make it look better, and it's Fanon so I will follow the format, BUT don't change or edit any of my creations!!! - Captain Zman August 30, 2006 Userboxes You may have considered this already, but (in the spirit of being helpful) if you can get your userboxes in two columns side by side, it might look better (and take up less page space). Just a meant-to-be-constructive suggestion. --Sasorizaa1 20:35, 2 September 2006 (UTC) :I've tried, but because not all of the boxes are uniform in terms of size, it doesn't work. --Kevin W. 20:37, 2 September 2006 (UTC) ::Maybe set it up as a table.. (and 25 of them?!?!?) --Sneg 21:59, 2 September 2006 (UTC) :::Does my large number of userboxes cause a problem for anyone? No. If they don't want to see them, then they don't have to visit my user page. Simple as that. --Kevin W. 23:23, 2 September 2006 (UTC) Deletion I don't understand why you're blanking what seems to be good content, like X (ST:Phoenix-X). Please give a reason when you tag something for deletion. Angela (talk) 18:27, 17 September 2006 (UTC) :The issue with the X article was already resolved. Note the entry for it on this talk page. I don't provide reasons for deletion because I don't know how. Would you mind explaining? --Kevin W. 01:26, 18 September 2006 (UTC) ::DO NOT delete an article when posting notice for deletion. Simply put the delete notice up and start a discussion on the talk page of the article. That way the rest of the community can see the article to see if it is "worthy" (for lack of a better word) of being on STEU. This is a "community" and the community needs to decide. If the community thinks it's okay for Strawberry Shortcake to be accepted into our "Expanded Universe" then so be it (please if you hold anything holy in Star Trek - please don't add Strawberry Shortcake stuff) :-) --Sneg 23:09, 3 October 2006 (UTC) :Done. The only delete-on-sites are articles of my own writing which I know need to be deleted. --Kevin W. 16:57, 5 October 2006 (UTC) Source References Why delete references to canon sources, like (TNG: "Manhunt")? As long as they're not red-linked, I don't see the problem. It helps diferentiate canon from fanon in articles that contain both. --TimPendragon 21:17, 18 September 2006 (UTC) :Because, if we continue to add the links, then we'd require adding the episodes, so we'd just end up being MA with fanon added. I say delete the links because there are links to the MA articles and they have the individual episode links. --Kevin W. 22:13, 18 September 2006 (UTC) :Kevin, those references weren't links. They were just plain text references. --TimPendragon 22:14, 18 September 2006 (UTC) Making ranks? Hey, Kevin, I've got a question, and I figure you're the best person to ask around here. What's the best way to go about making rank images like the KuroRPG ones? Is there a template somewhere? Do I just download a couple of the Kuros and modify them? Or do you generally start from scratch? I need to make ranks for the SEAL teams in PDN. Thanks! --TimPendragon 03:26, 25 September 2006 (UTC) :I don't remember which program Kuro uses, but your best bet would be to ask Kuro about what program is used and get permission before modifying them. Unfortunately, Kuro isn't taking requests now, so you have to do them yourself, as my poor excuses for sleeve stripes show. Having only MSPaint blows. --Kevin W. 03:27, 25 September 2006 (UTC) ::Ouch, been there. I'm sorry. And thanks for the advice! :-) --TimPendragon 03:29, 25 September 2006 (UTC) Rank images I wanted to thank you for fixing up the extra image on my userpage -- check what i did with it. You really have done a great service to the steu site! consider this my nomination for you as a super-STEUdian! -- Captain M.K.B. 04:44, 3 October 2006 (UTC) ::by the way, if you have any suggestions for fixing/color-correcting kuro images, let me know -- i've been photoshopping a lot lately, i could whip up some quick fixes, etc -- Captain M.K.B. 04:45, 3 October 2006 (UTC) :::I don't think that'd be necessary. They look just fine as is, and besides, Kuro only allows limited alterations of the ranks. --Kevin W. 04:51, 3 October 2006 (UTC) Photomanips (copied from User_talk:TimPendragon): Considering I don't have good photo software at my disposal, would you mind making photomanipulation images for the REM characters? --Kevin W. 04:48, 4 October 2006 (UTC) :I'd certainly be happy to try, Kevin. I might not be able to do them all, since my skills as a Photoshop Jedi are not yet full, but email me what you want, and I'll do my best. And you can always stop by the Star Trek Photomanipulation Archive forums http://www.stpma.net and ask the gang there; they'd be more than happy to help as well. --TimPendragon 04:58, 4 October 2006 (UTC) Pictures *I'm sorry, I am still new at this whole wiki thing, but thanks for the tip! - Lee Kelso 8:30pm 10-6-06 Protection Is there a reason why you protected your user page? Other than the vandalism by on Sept. 29th, I see no evidence of other, recent vandalism, which is usually the reason to protect a page. Even user pages shouldn't necessarily be protected without good reason (and not just because you happen to be an admin). --Sasoriza 22:17, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :It's all preemptive. Nobody else edits my user page except for me anyway. I just want to be sure that no vandals can touch it in the future. Besides, as you can see, my talk page is still open. --Kevin W. 22:22, 31 October 2006 (UTC) There's no point in protecting Homesun's pages. Even if he won't get his act together, he deserves the benefit of a doubt, like anyone. He has at least until he's been banned (if he gets banned) to make some kind of improvement. Your blocking his pages is way too pre-emptive. If he gets banned, they'll be deleted. So chill. --Sasoriza 02:42, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :Got it. Sorry. --Kevin W. 04:31, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Medals Okay, I guess it behooves me to ask why you reverted the medals with the incorrect markup. I don't think you were planning to repeat the image. Is there another image that's supposed to go there, or you just don't want others working on anything you've worked on? --Sasoriza 21:23, 5 November 2006 (UTC) :I explained it on the talk page of Award2. To put it shortly: Award1 is for awards which have both the ribbon bar and medal and fit into the order of precedence. 2 is for ones with the ribbon bar and medal which don't fit into the order. 3 is for ones that are just the ribbon bar. --Kevin W. 21:34, 5 November 2006 (UTC) Thx for the ribbon for the Starfleet Citation for Conspicous Gallantry --Logan MacLeod 01:22, 7 November 2006 (UTC) :No problem. --Kevin W. 01:23, 7 November 2006 (UTC) Re: Prentares Ribbon :1) thanks for the correct (honsest no sarsasm) secondly while i do respect your interpretation of why the medal is given I am unaware of any cannon or novel reference to why the medal is granted. The Memory Alpha page http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Prentares_Ribbon_of_Commendation gives no requirement of non combat nature. This said, however if you can tell me about a more appropriate medal of a combat nature I will very likely (99.99999%) certianty replace the instances of this being awarded for combat/actions not directly related to combat but that took place in a combat situation.--Logan MacLeod 03:43, 7 November 2006 (UTC) :: Nevermind i found more appropriate medals that fit with the backstory of those instances better. No hard feelings I hope --Logan MacLeod 03:51, 7 November 2006 (UTC) rank names ::if i had had it to do over again, i would go entirely lower case -- for filenames and extensions. it would make things easier to form queries about rank graphics using a parser function. -- Captain M.K.B. 19:53, 6 November 2006 (UTC) :This is not whining, and it is not badmouthing your work. This was a suggestion on how to make files more useful in a wiki framework. I'm talking about the way code works, not the quality of your work. The work here belongs to the collective community, and as an admin, you should know that. :As an admin, you should be willing to be mature and not freak out and personally accuse me of slander just because I have a knowledge of how lower-case variables are preferable in running a wiki parser function. :You've also asked me to not upload rank images before, with the explanation that you are the rank archivist. If the administration of this wiki would like to exclude users from contributing, it would save time, effort and discussion if you would tell new users first thing that they are not allowed to add articles rather than allowing them to waste their time.. -- Captain M.K.B. 20:41, 6 November 2006 (UTC) ::The only reason why I asked you to not upload the ranks is because I was in the process of trying to finalize all of the changes I had been making to the rank templates and individual rank pages. To have to add a whole extra set of ranks would have disrupted that. Such angry rhetoric is completely unnecessary as this is a misunderstanding. Please calm down. --Kevin W. 21:13, 6 November 2006 (UTC) I gracefully withdraw. I have reviewed all of these arguments am going to withdraw my critisizm. You have a good grounds for what you're doing. I was trying to stand up for someone I didn't know alot about. Please accept my apologies for my crude language. Any insight as to what can be done to help this guy, please put it on my discussion page. I have thought about the arguements you have posted and agree. I defended the person in question because he is my friend. This is not a coward's note, but an apology and a request for info on the bigger picture. November 6. Cpt. David W. Please feel free to delete this after you have read it, but please put this note on the Captain Jamie A discussion section for me, because I don't know how. Alternate Timeline :Moved from Talk:alternate timeline Hey Kev, I'm just curious: What made you decide to put this one up? I know it was redlinked for a while--which article led to this one? Strictly curious. --Sasoriza 23:26, 7 November 2006 (UTC) :The fact that it was the #1 most wanted page. That alone warrants adding it. I check the wanted pages page every now and then and if any article catches my fancy then I add it. --Kevin W. 00:59, 8 November 2006 (UTC) ::Never said it was unwarranted. Like I said... was strictly curious. --Sasoriza Thumbs up! Kevin gets this for his tireless, tireless work on uploading rank images and templates (even though I think he simply enjoys it a little too much...). I think it's safe to say, if anyone (practically) lives on here, it's this guy. So, for all the work you do, Kevin, that thumb's up for you! :) --Sasoriza 18:33, 12 November 2006 (UTC) (BTW, your talk page is getting rather long....) :I'm in my senior year in high school, and I've got only one class out of six that gives homework, and I get most of it done at school anyway. I've got too much free time. --Kevin W. 18:46, 12 November 2006 (UTC) Banner :(From Community Portal) Still waiting for a response. --Sasoriza 22:28, 13 November 2006 (UTC) Re: Starc On which article was it intruding into the text? Are you using the default monobook? --Sasoriza Adm • Tlk 18:33, 23 November 2006 (UTC) ::On all the articles that didn't have a sidebar, as least it was for me. And yes, I'm using the default monobook. Looks much better now. --TimPendragon 18:41, 23 November 2006 (UTC) :::Ah, okay; thanks for speaking up. I forget sometimes that, because I'm using a different one, it might not look the same for others. One more reason why I need access to the CSS, Luke, if you're reading this. --Sasoriza Adm • Tlk 19:20, 23 November 2006 (UTC) Edittools Kevin, what are you doing? You're messing up the display on the edit page. --Sasoriza Adm • Tlk 00:28, 27 November 2006 (UTC) :I'm trying to fix it so we have the edit tools easily available. Just give me a little while and I'll have it set out. Just using this page as an example: look at the area below the editing field. Easy redirects, category additions, even template tools and some html. As the rank archivist, it's extremely aggravating for me to have to type out the tags for every rank that has a class number. --Kevin W. 00:34, 27 November 2006 (UTC) ::There's more to this than just your rank images. You're tampering with the interface software. This isn't a scratchpad; you shouldn't make changes until you know what you're doing. --Sasoriza Adm • Tlk 00:38, 27 November 2006 (UTC) :::I've been communicating with several people who know the software in regards to how to do this and I'm doing it exactly how they're telling me to. --Kevin W. 00:39, 27 November 2006 (UTC) ::::"Several people"? Who would that be? --Sasoriza Adm • Tlk 00:41, 27 November 2006 (UTC) Something I forgot to mention (you might be aware of this already)... You can customize your own .js script. If all you want is a quick-link for inserting , that might be a viable stopgap measure. --Sasoriza Adm • Tlk 04:14, 27 November 2006 (UTC) :I've just been talking to folks at Wikia on IRC, and it seems that this isn't something we can do ourselves. Techs have to work an extension and they've got hundreds of items on their to-do list, apparently. It could be next week, next month, or next year until the CharInsert function is available to us. But, they offered a couple suggestions I might be able to try. If it works, I'll let you know. --Sasoriza Adm • Tlk 06:01, 27 November 2006 (UTC) 2366 - LCDR Hey, Kev, looks like in your last update the LCDR image for the 2366 ranks was replaced with a full CDR. Can you fix? Thanks. --TimPendragon 20:06, 29 November 2006 (UTC) :I can't right now, because I'm at school, but I'll fix it when I get home. -- Kevin W. A•T 20:34, 29 November 2006 (UTC) nuBSG template Hey, that's much better. And you're right: I stand corrected. Forgot about that. (It's been a couple years.) --Sasoriza A•T 22:01, 29 November 2006 (UTC) :Indeed it has. I'm still working on the template, though. The text doesn't seem right. -- Kevin W. A•T 22:02, 29 November 2006 (UTC) ::Yep. Fixed. -- Kevin W. A•T 22:13, 29 November 2006 (UTC) This month's article that needs improving... Want to pick one and link it on the main page? --SasorizaA•T 11:14, 2 December 2006 (UTC) Captain Zman *Okay! But why Porthos and the Enterprise- Z Captain Mike and I think there great pages and stuff like that so why?! I worked really hard on them! - User:Captain Zman :That's why they're being debated. And don't even bring up Captain Mike. We're having some trouble with him. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 05:58, 3 December 2006 (UTC) *Whats worng with Mike he sound like someone who cares for my pages and the reanson why my pages are being deleted is because of Captain Mike? - User:Captain Zman :We're having some issues with him. The deletion of your pages has nothing to do with Mike, though. We simply never got around to deleting them after you were banned. We put it up to a vote but never deleted them. The way things are going, they're going to be deleted anyway, because it looks like you and Mike are the only ones against voting, and you're going to have to do a lot to get people on your side.--Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 06:05, 3 December 2006 (UTC) *Back in August I was really bad. But, now that time has passed, I have learned my lesson! Can you trust me and think I am not a vandal? And yes I will not do any changing that major without your say. - User:Captain Zman :I'm willing to give you the chances that you deserve. I suggest you browse around to see all of the new policies we've put into place so you know what not to do. We really don't like to ban people and we don't want to have to ban you again. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 06:14, 3 December 2006 (UTC) *Thanks man! - User:Captain Zman :Don't forget to sign your comments with two dashes and four tildes. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 06:17, 3 December 2006 (UTC) Sorry! - User:Captain Zman :Just to correct this -- these people have issues with things I've said -- not issues with me as Kevin W. misspoke. I would hate to think that I'm being personally singled out like that by an admin. Not trying to snipe, just correcting your grammar. -- Captain M.K.B. 06:27, 3 December 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, Mike's right. I mistyped. I've been having a long day. Sorry about that, Mike. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 06:29, 3 December 2006 (UTC) D7 and K'Tinga From were you get the cannon information that D7 and K'Tinga not are the same class ?? :K't'inga classD7 class From the D7 class: "The K't'inga-class battle cruiser would begin to replace the D7 class during the 2270s. The D7 would finally be 'retired decades' prior to 2377. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture; VOY: 'Prophecy')" Need any more proof? Also, please sign your comments. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 22:15, 11 December 2006 (UTC) ::And spell it canon. 22:40, 11 December 2006 (UTC) ::I read it a bit times, and i dont find a CANON source (aka series and films) that explicit show that D7 and K'Tinga not are the same ship (o that K'Tinga not are a refit of D7). So if you can show me a true canon prove, please to not remove "mythic D7 K'Tinga". In TV and films, the only difference between ships are that he "K'Tinga" have a more detailed hull and is explained by to meet a more high quality visual, nothing more. That in the DS9 chapter of "Trials and Tribble-ations" used a old-fashion TOS aesthetic D7 or K'Tinga, not is a prove of nothing because they was a coward of not show TOS like was made today, like these scam of TOS Remastered that not are improving much the FX(a CGI amateur can do better things! Go to Sci-Fi meshes and watch!!). PD: Thanks for the fix of my spelling :D ZardoZ 22:50, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :::Ok, so you completely missed the point I read, but apart from that, I have no idea what you just said. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 22:55, 11 December 2006 (UTC) ::::I will try to explain better. You put before, a links to Memory Alpha about D7 and K't'inga, that show D7 and K'Tinga like different class of ships. But Memory Alpha never was a CANON source. The only true canon sources are the films and series of Star Trek. Ok ..now if you saw the films and series of Star Trek, NEVER, i repeat, NEVER was showed in screen that the D7 and K't'inga was the same class or not. Ok... so if you not have any proof that show that the D7 and K't'inga not are the same class or are the same class, we have the true. So, please, no remove "mythic D7 K't'inga" because in STO p.o.v. are the same ship !! ZardoZ 23:06, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :::::Um, dude, MA is the canon encyclopedia for Trek. Everything on there is based on canon. You are extremely misinformed. What Memory Alpha says is based entirely upon what is seen on-screen and is therefore canon. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 23:10, 11 December 2006 (UTC) ::::::Ok .. but again, in Memory Alpha not are showed any true prof that D7 and K't'inga are or not are the same class. Plus is a encyclopedia based in that the people think that is canon, but ONLY THE SERIES AND FILMS ARE CANON. Gene said it some time ago.... And i follow it to the last consequences. If like if you get Ex AStris Escientia nad said hat the info showed in it is all canon. It's false !!! There is showed canon information and some interpretations. A good example are the calculated sizes of the ships. These page are great reference of it, but are mainly interpretation over screen caps, not from explicit sizes showed in screen (because not was showed, and we must try to estimate it)!! If you said me that Memory Alpha is canon, you are confuse about canon and fandon :S ZardoZ 23:18, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :::::::Okay, I kinda feel like I'm trying to reason with Bizarro here, but try this on for size. In fanon there can be different interpretations of things - most people here agree that D7 and K't'inga are not the same class - inference from the episodes leads us to believe that. If, in your stories, they are the same vessel, then make a note under "Different continuities" and don't get into an edit war. --TimPendragon 23:52, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :::::::: I not know that these guy was called "Bizarro" (i know he from animated series and i saw it a lot of time ago) xDDDD . Ok i think that we are begin to understand. I think that putting the controversial problem of D7 & K't'inga under "Different continuities" will end this endless discussion :P PD: My English is really too bad like a "bizzaro"? or like we said here "Hau Yo ser Toro Sentado, venir a fumar pipa de la paz..." xDDD ZardoZ 00:18, 12 December 2006 (UTC) I was thinking that this discussion was stupid !!! In true, the main raeson of p.o.v. that D7 and K't'inga re teh same class (in a fanfilm that works in 2230s much before of D7s and K't'ingas time) is that we are using a aesthethics that are a midpoint between TMP and ENT for the ships designs and aesthethics (and if we show a D7, we will show the ship of TMP, not a ship lacking of any detail). If you see any image of our YorkTown, you will be notices that looks very similar to the refitted Enterprise, have the blue plasma coils of ENT, etc... ZardoZ 00:28, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :Please, if you're going to contribute here, please have at least a good level of English. It is becoming increasingly hard to read what you write. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 01:16, 12 December 2006 (UTC) ::In fan fiction its actually pretty common for -both- the TOS battlecruiser and the k't'inga to be referred to as "D7"s -- ZerdoZ is actually correct in that. ::no clue why MA is giving strangely phrased commentary in the matter .. i'm pretty sure that D7 has been used in canon to refer to both designs, and there was probably not any overt discussion of "one phasing another out" in the episodes. -- Captain M.K.B. 01:24, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :::Yet another instance where MA isn't purely canon. I do think I remember seeing, in fan circles, that D7 was the Starfleet designation for the K't'inga. Still and all, it's not a huge deal. Like Miranda and Avenger class - what's the difference? --TimPendragon 01:30, 12 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Except for the fact that there are differences between the K't'inga and D7. THEY. ARE. TWO. DIFFERENT. SHIPS. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 01:35, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :::::Okay, simmer down. Personally, I agree with you, though some might see the K't'inga as a refit of the D7 (like the Connie refit). --TimPendragon 01:38, 12 December 2006 (UTC) ::See, you skipped my point Kevin. the K't'inga and the TOS battlecruiser are TWO. DIFFERENT. SHIPS. .. they have BOTH been CALLED "D-7". Is this clearer to you? -- Captain M.K.B. 01:41, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :::The root of the confusion seems to be episodes like Voyager's "Prophecy" which used the K't'inga model, but called it a D7. Look at the Conclusion section in this article at Ex Astris. --TimPendragon 01:46, 12 December 2006 (UTC) Further information From that Ex-Astris-Scientia article cited above: Update notice: Mike Sussman, co-author of VOY: "Prophecy" along with Phyllis Strong, tells EAS: "I was reading your 'Everlasting Klingon Battlecruiser' article, and wanted to explain the discrepancy (to the best of my knowledge) in the Voyager episode, 'Prophecy.' As the co-writer on that script, I was the one who dropped the D-7 designation into the dialogue. I knew at the time that we’d seen Greg Jein’s D-7 in “Trials and Tribble-ations” and I assumed the optical department would simply reuse that model. That’s what I get for assuming things! When the episode aired, I was surprised to see the movie-era Klingon ship. I believe that by Voyager’s seventh season, all the effects were computer generated, and to my knowledge, a CG version of Jein’s D-7 did not exist, and it would have cost a fair amount of money to design one in the computer. Had I been aware of this, I would have simply changed Tuvok’s line to 'The tetrion readings indicate it’s a K’t’inga Class cruiser.' And obviously, Tom’s line about the D-7 being retired decades ago would have had to be changed as well." So the intent was for it to be clearly a D7, but the effect instead was the K'tinga. Fans should determine adequate rationalizations for themselves. --TimPendragon 01:51, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :::: I'm my case, not. Because i don't watch these episode :S. I works over that NEVER in series or films there a scene that show at same time the D7 and K't'inga and a guy or character say that was the D7 and the K't'inga. That the D7 and K't'inga are different class of the ships, is fandom. The root of this fandon is that the visuals of TOS (D7) are very poor compared which the battle cruiser of TMP and later (called K't'inga). Their differences are only in that the K't'inga have hull details, and the D7 (TOS) have a "plain" hull without any detail ZardoZ 16:57, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :::: I see that you know Spanish, so i will try use Spanish to explain me. Bien, ante todo, esta discusion es un tanto estupido, ya que la discusion es si la D7 y la K'tinga pueden ser o no, la misma clase de naves. Y realmene no hay argumentos (apoyados por preubas CANON, es decir, por lo que se ve en las peliculas y series de Star Trek) ni a favor ni en contra de que sean o no la misma clase. Con lo cual, que yo ponga que la D6 es un diseño intermedio entre la D5 la mitica D7 K'Tinga, no es incorrecto, de la misma forma que no es incorrecto decir que la D7 es la K'Tinga. Ahora, que no te guste la idea, no significa que tengas razon, por eso te pido respeto a mi articulo de la D6, y dejes empaz esa frase estupida. Tal como esta la situacion, es igual de correcto las opciones de considerar la D7 y la K'Tinga como clases distintas, como la misma clase, o la K'Tinga como un "refit" de la D7, ya que las res opciones son fandom al no ver ninguna evidencia en las peliculas o series que lo defienda. De hecho, la unica disticion real netre ambas classes, es que a la D7 se la denomina asi en la era TOS, y carece de detalles en el casco, y que la K'Tinga es la denominacion usada en Star Trek I en adelante y tiene detalles en el casco de la nave (ya que por lo demas son completamente identicas). Espero que tu nivel de Español te permita entederme mejor que mi nivel de ingles similar al de los Indios en las peliculas de viejo oeste.ZardoZ 18:23, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :ZardoZ, yo veo qué estás diciendo y yo lo comprendo. Creo que podemos dejar tu artículo sin un problema. Tus cosas son de un “alternate continuity” y tenemos reglas para “alternate continuities” que permiten cosas como tus cosas. Si quieres poner esas cosas en tus artículos, puedes hacerlo. Yo creo que podemos colaborar y cooperar sin problemas para hacer tus artículos mejor. Perdon si mi español es un poco mal, pero nací en los Estados Unidos y solamente soy un parte cubano. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 18:41, 12 December 2006 (UTC) ::Supongo que mi ingles es peor que tu español :D. Bien, por mi parte doi por terminada esta discusion. Ademas estoy deseando poder transferir lo que tenia en una wiki propia, donde puse algunos articulos interesantes de treknologica y razas en la desconocida epoca en la que se mueve Star Trek Orgins (2235). Espero poder terminar de hacerlo y los que trabajamos en STO podamos usar esta gran wikipedia a modo de "biblia" sobre fechas, hechos, personajes, tecnologia, etc... PD: Your spanish not are bad :) ,only sounds a bit strange ZardoZ 20:04, 12 December 2006 (UTC) Uniform collar Kevin, would it be possible to get a uniform collar that looks like it would belong on the collar of the ground combat uniform? maybe a 2373 collar with black instead of red/gold/blue. If possible could i get a blank one and one for the rank of commander. Thx. --Logan MacLeod 04:35, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :Yeah. I'll upload the full black set tomorrow. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 04:36, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :whoa! quick reply thx :) --Logan MacLeod 04:37, 12 December 2006 (UTC) ::Definitely cool, I've been aching for a black set... it's the closest there is to the Starfleet SEALs charcoal. --TimPendragon 09:42, 12 December 2006 (UTC) Thanks Kevin. --Logan MacLeod 02:16, 16 December 2006 (UTC) Copy&Edit in USS Yorktown NX-1531) Kevin, que debo de hacer o de areglar en el articulo de USS Yorktown (NX-1531) para que me quiteis lo de "copy&edit" ZardoZ 20:47, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :Tenemos que arreglar el inglés. Lo haré posiblemente hoy o mañana. Sin embargo, si quieres hacerlo, te ayudaré. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 20:52, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :: Ok, se que mi ingles deja bastante que desear. Tengo que revisar mi gramatica. ZardoZ 22:49, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Remington photos I've uploaded smaller JPEG versions of your PNGs... They look okay to me, but they are rather low-res - I'm at work, and the only program here doesn't let you chose the compression. If they don't look good enough, I can save the full size PNGs and convert them to mid-size JPEGs when I get home. You may want to avoid using PNG files in the future, if possible. They're always honking huge. --TimPendragon 20:22, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, if you could fix them when you get home, that would be great. Thanks a ton. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 20:28, 16 December 2006 (UTC) ::Only a month late, but I've got the new JPG versions up, of all your characters and the dedication plaque. Feel free to fill in the appropriate summaries/disclaimers and make the switch. --TimPendragon 05:57, 9 January 2007 (UTC) :::Already working on it. Thanks for going through the trouble of making the images. I really appreciate it. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 05:58, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Hey, no problem. It makes it easier for my dialup, without having to load a 250k image every time. ;-) --TimPendragon 05:59, 9 January 2007 (UTC) non-coms There were never any canon insignia for non coms. i designed a system however that i want to include. it is partially based on insignia described in the FASA role-playing game. by the way, i'm in the middle of editing the rank page, your edit totally interfered with what i'm doing -- which i why i put the "in use" template on the page. -- Captain M.K.B. 19:50, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :Might I suggest you create a separate page that doesn't contradict canon, like I did with the REM ranks? --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 19:57, 17 December 2006 (UTC) ::on the page move: how come random rank insignia other people designed are "normal" and mine are "alternate".. am I substandard somehow? shouldn't you remove kuro's original creations also if you are trying to use only "canon" insignia? -- Captain M.K.B. 20:10, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :::Well, no, it's just that the ones on there are already the established canon ones. Sure, Kuro takes some liberties with the 2265 flag ranks, but they're closest to canon. Non-coms didn't have insignia in TOS, and since your page will include the non-coms, it'll be designated as "Alternate". It's not meant to be "substandard". It's just a slightly different set. That's all. I apologize if it seems different. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 20:25, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :I'm sorry, its kind of difficult to judge "closest to canon" -- shouldn't we keep a canon version as the baseline, and move his to Federation Starfleet ranks - 2265-2270 (Kuro) or something? Many of his ranks you've uploaded are completely made-up, with no relation to canon. you yourself showed that with his complete series of imaginary WO ranks. i have kept detailed records of what is canon and what is not, i create mine with the intention of never contradicting a canon insignia, while he does the opposite. -- Captain M.K.B. 20:34, 17 December 2006 (UTC) ::Hmm. I've got a better idea. Instead of creating different pages, I'll mark the canon ranks as such on each page. That should solve the problem. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 20:44, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :If you want a specific overview of how each rank appeared in canon and also in non-canon productions, see http://captainmike.org/Galactopedia/insignia-ufp-sf-2260s.html :While i have a detailed chart there, i haven't separated "canon" from "officially published" -- which are non-canon. Only things from episodes are considered canon, of course, things from books like Franz Joseph's technical manual and FASA's RPG (which I am illustrating) are definitely non-canon, while others marked as "conjecture" are the only true "fan fiction" pieces on that page. -- Captain M.K.B. 21:04, 17 December 2006 (UTC) ::Here you go. I'll start going through the other pages marking them as such. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 21:17, 17 December 2006 (UTC) It's well write ? Hi Kevin. I wrote a article in my sandbox. First, I written in English, later I rewrite in Spanish, and translated (and retouched) to English again to try avoid some of my glitches which English. Can you see it and say if im telling in English the same that i wrote in Spanish (and is easy to read)? :) I forgot ... is in User:ZardoZ/Sandbox/StarFleet_standardization ZardoZ 17:17, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Hi again. I put other article in my sandbox in English and Spanish. If you could use a bit minutes and see it, to advice me about if easy to read and understand or not. Is here http://stexpanded.wikia.com/wiki/User:ZardoZ/Sandbox/Warp_scales ZardoZ 13:35, 22 December 2006 (UTC) being an admin, etiquette, order of operations Kevin, there's something about your behavior you need to work on, and that is your etiquette. You just reverted all of the ranks work I did this morning .. and then you logged a talk comment to me. Do you understand that intiating talk first could avoid a lot of consternation and frustration at my part, possibly by allowing me to explain myself and why I went through so much trouble to fix what I saw as an error? Possibly, you could have waited to give me time to try and obtain the written permission you asked for, thereby saving me the trouble of having to do all of that work all over again. This is a polite comment. Please don't make it personal by calling me names or accusing me of anything untowards if you choose to respond (which, if you respect the rules of wiki, you should). -- Captain M.K.B. 17:16, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :There won't be any name calling. I promise. I'm not trying to accuse you of anything, but you need to have approval from Kuro if you are to modify the ranks. I understand what you're saying, but I have an obligation to uphold copyrights and such. You have not provided written permission from Kuro to modify the ranks. I reverted the ones you uploaded today and will mark the 2260s ones you created until you contact Kuro and obtain permission. If you set your email address in your preferences, I will send you Kuro's MSN address. Sorry for the inconvenience. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 17:20, 22 December 2006 (UTC) ::No, I don't want any email. ::Didn't you say you were going to contact Kuro about the 2260s ranks? Did you change your mind? ::Regardless, I'm confused as to why we should be constrained to use inaccurate insignia on the basis of "we only get them from Kuro" -- if Kuro's insignia are baseless, why not create different ones? -- Captain M.K.B. 17:23, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :::I'll contact Kuro myself, but I think it'll be better if you do it. Me asking for your permission on your behalf isn't as effective as you doing it yourself. And besides, Kuro probably won't have a problem with you modifying the ranks. You just have to get it in writing. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 17:25, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Re: FADM rank discussion (Replying to comment on my talk page) Sorry; I don't really have an opinion way or the other. Seems might convoluted to me, and all that rank image stuff is your bag. 20:19, 24 December 2006 (UTC) Kevin I noticed that you made .jpg files in place of some .png files i uploaded earlier -- you do realize that the png was used because the files have transparent backgrounds in that format, which jpgs do not. we should either fix the background colors on the tables you altered with the new pictures or use the png versions. -- Captain M.K.B. 05:46, 27 December 2006 (UTC) :... and you deleted the artowrk i uploaded without even a word to me. wake up, man! you aren't God here! do you know how to "talk page" before you delete things? -- Captain M.K.B. 05:48, 27 December 2006 (UTC) kevin :re: Frankly, I'm sick of the way you act around here. ::Kevin, this wasn't really an appropriate thing to bring up on an image talk page. ::I'm kind of sick of many of your actions because I feel you unfairly target my contributions for deletion, and you frequently violate policy regarding the removal of things i have added. ::I do not think you deal fairly with me even though i always try to comply with your suggestions when you find the time to make them. other times, you are completely uncommunicative. i don't really want to bring other administrators into this but i feel you have been unfairly targeting me, and i think that you need some distance -- Captain M.K.B. 07:12, 30 December 2006 (UTC) harassing behavior any point in following me to another user's talk page and making harassing comments towards me there? i don't care if you think that my comments to tim' might be "snarky" -- your admonishment of me on his talk page is off-topic, and (to parrot you) completely unnecessary being a wiki admin doesn't mean being a censor of other people's talk pages. you are being harassing -- why are you monitoring everything i write on other people's talk pages and looking for slights against you. if you really wanted to calm the situation, you wouldn't be inflammatory by finding such odd places to start fights with me... what's stopping you from letting that one pass, Kev? -- Captain M.K.B. 06:37, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :I browse around people's talk pages every now and then seeing what people are saying. I happened to notice what you said, which seemed to insinuate that there aren't, to parrot you, "responsible contributors" on this wiki. A problem with me doesn't justify slamming the rest of the members of this wiki. --Kevin W. 06:55, 31 December 2006 (UTC) ::what made you think it was about you? i think that Zman-1701 and Homesun are among the most irresponsible contributors here, and that we need more Tims and less Thems. i feel bad having to single them out like that -- because usually people don't have to make everything that personal on a wiki. some things can be said just to be funny and still be constructive, so i feel bad my comments are taken so badly, i even feel bad i called those users irresponsible just now. if only i could have found a nicer way to phrase it. :: i'm sorry i put you on the defensive. it just seems you have nothing better to do than regulate what i can and can't add to STEU, maybe i'm getting defensive too. -- Captain M.K.B. 07:02, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :::Ok, well, then, I just misinterpreted your remark. I'm sorry. --Kevin W. 07:03, 31 December 2006 (UTC) ::Your apology means a lot to me Kevin. When an admin can apologize for making another user feel bad, he creates stronger connections in the community. If I felt put off by anything in our recent interactions, this simple "I'm sorry" crosses light years. -- Captain M.K.B. 07:24, 31 December 2006 (UTC) AIM? You on AIM, Kev? --TimPendragon 08:36, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :You should totally IM me! -- Captain M.K.B. 08:41, 31 December 2006 (UTC)